


Housewarming

by ArdeaJestin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Halloween, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdeaJestin/pseuds/ArdeaJestin
Summary: When her best friend Rose asks Ben Solo to help on moving day, Rey knows she's in trouble. If only those big strong arms didn't make her forget what an obnoxious jerk he is every time she looked at him.Silly, naughty fun for Halloween :D





	Housewarming

One of the things Rey liked best about Rose was that she always had terrific ideas. _Let’s go to the artisanal cheese tasting night at the Heidelberg. I got two tickets for the local production of Taming of the Shrew if you’re interested. How about we invite the boys over for homemade enchiladas and_ _poker?_ She was like a one-woman activities committee, and her door – the door right in front of Rey’s, as a matter of fact – was always open for wine and girl talk.

  
Today was a rare exception to that rule. The first bad idea Rose had was to buy a house with her stupid fiancé and move out of her condo, leaving Rey all alone to deal with whatever horrible neighbor was set to move in after her. Why on earth had she introduced Rose to Finn in the first place? If she had known this would result in Rose leaving… well, she probably would’ve done it anyway because they were perfect for each other and seeing them together made her heart melt.

  
_But._ Rose’s second bad idea was far worse. Early on this crisp, sunny October morning, when Rey had crossed the hallway to enter Rose’s apartment in her finest moving gear – the worn-out, splattered jeans she had used when painting her walls and a tee-shirt that read _Spring Break 2012_ in hot pink letters in the front and _Team Tequila_ in the back – she had been horrified to find that there were not three people drinking coffee at the table, as she expected, but four: Finn and Poe, her friends and colleagues from Takodana Middle School, Poe’s boyfriend Armitage, who went by his last name Hux, and a brooding, broad-shouldered man with dark hair. _Ben Solo_. Rey was torn between utter shock at seeing him there and vivid embarrassment at what she was wearing.

  
“Rey, you’re here!” Rose exclaimed happily before giving her a quick hug. “There’s coffee and donuts if you want some.”

  
“Yeah, no, I’m good,” Rey replied, still dumbstruck. She gave a general wave towards the guys, not daring to go any further than the small kitchen area next to the door. “Hey everyone.”

  
“Rey, your shirt...” Finn started.

  
“I know, I just – it’s what I wear when I clean the bathroom and -”

  
“No, I was about to say it’s a bit chilly outside and you might get cold,” he finished, then grinned. “But now that you mention it, it’s pretty amazing.”

  
“Was that the spring break you told us about when you got so hammered you sang _You’re Nobody Until Somebody Loves You_ standing on the table at Taco Bell?” Poe interjected.

  
Rey laughed nervously but Rose came to her rescue. “Guys, finish your donuts instead of talking shit.”

  
“Yes, we should probably get going if we want to make good time,” Ben said, completely impervious to the cheerful mood around him.

  
“Rose, didn’t you want to show me some old clothes you were getting rid of before we leave?” Rey asked, trying to send a silent signal with her eyes.

  
Rose hesitated a moment, then got the hint. “Oh. Right. They’re in my room.”

  
The two girls made their way two Rose’s bedroom, where Rey promptly rounded on her. “Okay, what the fuck is Principal Skywalker’s nephew doing here?” she hissed.

  
“You mean Ben? He’s… not that bad,” Rose attempted.

“Not that bad? Rose, on every single occasion I’ve seen him, he looks at everyone like he’s about to murder them. Once, Principal Skywalker got him to chaperone the school dance and I heard him tell a thirteen year-old his dancing was grossly inadequate. _A thirteen year-old_ , Rose.”

  
“He’s a friend of Hux’s!”

  
“Yeah, and we’ve _never_ bitched about Hux after a few glasses of red and called him an arrogant prick.”

  
“Come on, it’s an extra pair of arms, what’s the harm?”

  
Rey bit her lips, stumped for an answer – or at least an answer she could tell Rose without dying of shame. The problem with Ben Solo wasn’t just that he acted like an unsociable asshole; the problem was that Rey found him ridiculously, incomprehensibly, maddeningly attractive. When she laid out the arguments in her head, it didn’t make any sense whatsoever, but then when she was confronted head-on with his tall, muscular frame… and his deep, dark gaze… and those arms, oh God, those arms of his, he could probably lift the fridge by himself with that bulk. Being in close proximity to him on _moving day_ , of all things – and after many months of celibacy – was a special brand of torture.

  
“I just think he might be more trouble than help,” she answered lamely. “We managed fine without him when we moved Finn’s stuff.”

  
“Finn had, like, two trash bags full of clothes, three boxes of DVDs and a Playstation. Ben provides something we desperately need.”

  
“What could that idiot possibly provide?” _Asides from unwanted yet tantalizing eye-candy_ , she added in her head.

  
“A pick-up truck.”

  
Well. She couldn’t reasonably argue with _that._

  
*

  
When faced with an impossible conundrum, Rey believed that strenuous exercise was often the best solution. As luck would have it, Rose had an impressive number of boxes to move out. How could such a tiny apartment hold so many things? Rey wondered as she descended the stairs for the twentieth time, carrying a neatly taped box in her arms.

  
“Do you think we’ll have to make a round trip?” she asked Poe when she passed the box to him at the bottom of the staircase.

  
“We’ve filled up my car and we’re halfway done with Finn’s,” he replied. “With the truck, it should all fit.”

  
“Great.”

  
“You want to switch places? If you’re sick of the stairs, you can help Ben with the loading.”

  
“I’m fine, thanks,” she replied with a smile, although her legs were screaming for a break.

When they were done with the boxes, they started on the few items of furniture that belonged to Rose and loaded Ben’s truck. As Rey and Poe carried over the small round dining table, he eyed their progress critically.

  
“You should’ve started with the sofa,” he said. “Just leave it on the side for now.”

  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Rey huffed, exasperated. “You just said we shouldn’t put the mattress on the bottom – even though it seems to me it would be a good thing to prevent dents.”

  
“You’ll damage the mattress if you do that.”

  
“I’d rather damage the mattress than this table.”

  
“Why is Rose even taking it?” Poe asked. “Finn’s parents brought them a new one that’s twice as big and made of polished oak.”

  
“But there are so many memories attached to this table! All the nights we stayed up talking and playing games and drinking together until three a.m...”

  
“That’s irrelevant,” Ben stated, unbuttoning his plaid shirt to take it off. “Nothing is more important than a good mattress, and besides any clown could put together a table that’s ten times sturdier than that one.”

  
Rey’s mouth suddenly went dry. His gray undershirt wasn’t particularly tight, nonetheless it made a very good job of showing off his biceps and pecs. It was getting harder and harder to tell if she was truly angry at him, or simply horny and frustrated. Damn him.

  
Poe raised an eyebrow. “O-kaaaay, if we’re done arguing about table versus mattress, maybe we can finish emptying Rose’s place.”

  
Rey nodded, thankful that her face was already red from effort. The heat that was currently crawling up her neck was very different from the one you got from a workout.

  
“You stay here with the truck, Rey,” Ben said, and she felt a jolt in her stomach at hearing him say her name. “I’ll take down the sofa with Poe.”

  
“Excuse me, but I’m strong enough to do it,” she assured him.

  
Ben half-smiled, as if he found her annoyance amusing. “You never stop bitching, do you? It’s not a question of strength, it’s a question of build.”

  
Poe rolled his eyes. “Here we go again. Seriously, I can take the sofa down with Finn if that solves the problem.”

  
“No, I’ll go,” Ben insisted. “And Rey will stay.”

  
He stalked towards the stairs and Poe made to follow him. “That’s a whole lot of attitude and a whole lot of chest, am I right?” he said, grinning at Rey over his shoulder.

  
“Piss off.”

*

Once the sofa had been loaded and the furniture securely fastened with rope, they all took a much needed break before heading off. Rose handed out bottles of water and Rey twisted the cap open with relish; the autumn sun was still hot at noon. As she sipped her water, she risked a glance towards Ben; after draining nearly the entire bottle in a few gulps, he stopped and poured what was left on his face, then lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe it dry. Rey’s eyes roved over his chest before she could stop them. Fucking hell, this was too much to take, she needed to get away from him _now_.

“Well then, shall we go?” she suggested, trying to sound innocuously chipper.

“In a hurry to get rid of me, huh?” Rose joked.

“Aw, you know that’s not true,” Rey replied, making her best puppy-dog eyes. “I’m going to miss you so much, Rosie!”

“Me too, Rey-Rey. But you do know our house is only a ten-minute drive away, right?”

“And I don’t have a car.”

“Well, you’ll have to find yourself a boyfriend who does,” Rose said innocently.

Before Rey could answer, Rose grabbed Finn’s hand and they made their way to his car.

“All right, let’s follow,” Hux told Poe. “You have the address in case we lose them in traffic, right?”

“Sure thing. 2187 Red Rock Lane. See you guys there.”

At that moment, Rey realized they were expecting her to ride with Ben. Which made complete sense, since there was no other available seat, but… couldn’t Hux ride with him? Or Poe? Or anyone else, really? There had to be a way for her to weasel out of this, but before she could think of anything, Ben called out to her.

“Come on, Team Tequila, let’s go.”

Rey tightened her fists and grudgingly dragged herself to the side door of the truck to climb in next to him. Once she was buckled in her seat, Ben started the truck and she stubbornly looked out the window, determined to ignore him. After a minute or so, she started to shiver. Being out of the sun and inactive was making the sweat turn cold on her skin. Finn was right, she should’ve grabbed a sweater before leaving – if only she hadn’t been distracted by other things.

“Here, take this.”

Without taking his eyes off the road, Ben dug on the side of his seat and pulled out his plaid shirt, tossing it to her.

“I don’t need -”

“You’re shivering. You’re going to catch cold if you don’t cover up.”

She bit her lip and wrapped herself in the thick, warm flannel. It smelled faintly of sandalwood, tobacco, and something else, something heady and intoxicating. “Thanks,” she mumbled.

“You’re welcome. You wouldn’t want to be sick for the big Halloween housewarming party next weekend.”

She looked at him, and couldn’t resist drinking in his handsome profile, the rolling muscles in his arms as he turned the steering wheel and his long, elegant fingers on the clutch. “You heard about that?"

  
“Rose invited me.” He paused for a moment, then continued. “I think she felt bad asking for my help today without extending the hand of friendship in return.”

  
“Yeah, that’s Rose, all right,” Rey said with a smile.

  
“You’re lucky to have her as a friend. And she’s lucky to have all of you.”

  
Rey wondered for a moment if Ben was pulling her leg. It sounded like such an _un-Ben_ thing to say, and yet he seemed completely serious.

  
“So, are you coming?” she asked.

  
“Probably, if only to see what lame-ass costumes people come up with.”

  
And just like that, he was himself again.

*

Rey wasn’t usually one to stress over what she wore at parties, but this time, she spent the entire week mulling over her outfit. She had never really been into coming up with elaborate Halloween costumes, and while some girls could pull off the Sexy Whatever type of dress just fine, she wasn’t one of them.

In fact, what gave her so much grief in front of her mirror - asides from the fact that after a day spent wrangling preteens into paying attention in physics class and grading, she was more than a little bedraggled – was that whatever she tried on looked ridiculous. She didn’t manage to look clever, or sexy, or even cute. And the reason why she didn’t manage was because she was trying – because Ben would be there and her stupid brain was tricking her into believing it mattered. If only she could talk to Rose about it, her friend might be able to help, or at least knock some sense into her, but this was one problem she had to deal with alone.

Finally, thirty minutes before Poe and Hux were supposed to pick her up to go to Rose and Finn’s house (it still felt a bit weird saying that), Rey accepted that she had to throw in the towel. Screw it, Ben probably wouldn’t even talk to her – no, in fact, he’d probably bring his girlfriend – no, even more likely, he’d pick up another girl at the party because there was no way a guy who looked like that didn’t have a queue of women lined up to sleep with him. She grabbed a pair of sheer black tights and her go-to black dress and applied a dab of makeup. She had just enough time to slip on a red hoodie and her biker boots and grab her housewarming present for Finn and Rose before Poe rang to say they were parked outside.

They were the first to arrive at the party, but the house soon filled up with guests. Rose and Finn were respectively dressed as a flapper and a 1920s gangster, and seemed ecstatic to be welcoming everyone in their new home.

“Jesus, Rose, how much time did you spend making all this?” Rey asked her, looking over the impressive spread laid out on the oak table. “Pumpkin pie, apple pie, pumpkin spice cookies, brie and walnut quiche…not to mention the cheese platter. Is that fig compote?”

“My dear, I’m a _hostess_ now,” Rose said jokingly. “And I finally have a table big enough to show off my impressive culinary skills.”

“Finn must be so proud.”

“He insisted on getting organic cider from the local brewery and those weird indie IPAs. I think that’s his way of proving he’s a sophisticated grown-up. We put some coolers outside on the back porch.” She lowered her tone mischievously. “Beware, though, I think I saw Ben Solo lurking out there earlier.”

“Probably the easiest for him to avoid everyone,” Rey said lightly, but her pulse had picked up the pace.

It took her awhile to reach the porch without looking suspiciously hasty, but when she did, Ben was indeed there, beer in hand, leaning against the wooden bannister with a pensive expression, as if he were completely oblivious to the few scattered guests who were digging into the coolers. She waited until he caught sight of her, then gave him a little wave. He responded with that amused half-smile again, and while she couldn’t tell exactly what it meant, it certainly looked good on him. Very good. Too good. What was she doing here? This was a catastrophe waiting to happen.

“Hey,” he called out. “Want a beer?”

She nodded and he took one from the closest cooler, then cracked it open with his lighter. Rey took the bottle and leaned on the bannister next to him.

“Thank you,” she said. “So, what are you supposed to be?”

He gave a little huff that almost sounded like a laugh, then carefully set his beer on the bannister and took out a tobacco pouch from his pocket. He was actually wearing the exact same shirt he had on moving day – the shirt that had felt so warm around her, like a pair of arms cradling her, and whose scent Rey remembered with disturbing clarity.

“I’m a lumberjack,” he said, placing tobacco inside a sheet of cigarette paper. “How about you?”

His tongue flicked out to lick the edge of the paper and Rey’s brain momentarily short-circuited, but she managed to formulate an answer. “Try and guess. I promise, it’s not hard.”

“Do you have that spring break tee-shirt under your hoodie? Are you a drunken college student circa 2012?”

“No,” she laughed. “Contrary to you, I change my clothes once in a while.”

He lit his cigarette and narrowed his eyes. “Are you… _The Red and the Black_? The novel by Stendhal?”

She laughed again. “Seriously? How do you know 19th century French authors? I told you it wasn’t hard!”

“Well, _you_ know who Stendhal is.”

She sighed. “I’m Little Red Rider Hood. Like a modern version of Little Red Riding Hood, with the biker boots.”

It was Ben’s turn to laugh, and vibrations resonated deep within her. “I have to say, that’s the laziest costume idea ever.”

“You’re one to talk! Dressing as a lumberjack when you probably have a whole closet of plaid shirts at home...”

“Lumberjacks are underrated,” he retorted. “They’re always the ones who save people’s ass in fairy tales, and yet it’s the big bad wolf who manages to lure the heroine into bed. How do you explain that?”

Rey’s stomach flipped. Ben’s words presented her with a horrible dilemma: either he was giving her an opening and she should take it, either he meant nothing by it and she risked getting rejected by her principal’s nephew, which would be a new low in her already unimpressive dating history.

Ben tossed his head back and blew out a cloud of smoke towards the sky. Good Lord, that pout of his... those black curls and half-closed eyelids… She didn’t really have a choice. She downed her beer in one go for liquid courage and chose her words carefully.

“The wolf is a charmer, he lies to get what he wants, but… the lumberjack is honest and direct and gruff, and that can put off people at first. Maybe the heroine doesn’t know how to tell the lumberjack she’d rather have him than any wolf.”

  
Ben took another drag of his cigarette, then turned to look at her; Rey thought she might dissolve into a puddle under the intensity of his gaze.

“Interesting,” he said in a low voice. “Well then, maybe he’s the one who should tell her he asked around for her number ages ago, because he couldn’t get her out of his head after seeing her teach the Electric Slide to a bunch of kids at a school dance.”

Her heart was beating so hard against her chest it was knocking the air out of her. “You did? Why didn’t you call?”

“I was waiting for the right moment.” He crushed the tip of the cigarette between his fingers to let the remaining tobacco out and put the stub in his jeans pocket. “Like now, for example, since I’ve had just enough beers to tell you I’d like nothing more than for us to find a nice quiet spot so I can have my way with you.”

“The door to the basement is right under the porch,” Rey immediately replied.

Ben placed a hand on the small of her back and they made their way down the porch stairs. Rey’s desire had swelled to such proportions in the last five minutes she felt as if she was dragging a ball and chain behind her. As soon as they slipped inside the dark, Ben pulled her to him and his mouth crashed down on hers. He tasted amazing, just like she dreamed he would, and the depth of his kiss was exciting a frenzy of sensations that was making her head spin. They stumbled backwards in the semi-darkness until Rey hit something smooth with a curved edge. She broke the kiss to look down – it was Rose’s former dining table. Ben smiled and his lips trailed down the delicate skin of Rey’s neck.

“Guess they stored it there until they could find a use for it,” he mumbled in between kisses. “But since you were so intent on defending it, let’s see how well-made it actually is.”

He cupped her ass and propped her up on the edge of the table as if she weighed nothing. Out of her mind with want, Rey guided his hands up her thighs until his fingers hooked her tights and panties under her dress and rolled them down to her knees. When his thumb ran over her folds, searching for the sensitive nub of nerves, a surge of pure pleasure gushed through her body.

“Holy shit, I don’t think I’ve ever gotten anyone so wet so fast,” Ben said huskily. “Have you been having nasty thoughts about me?”

“Yes – all week,” she panted, struggling to get the words out. “Ever since moving day, I – I -”

He increased the pressure and friction of his thumb. “You what?”

“I thought about – about you touching me like this… Just like this…”

His breath became hoarser. “I want you so badly, Rey, you have no idea. God, the things I would do to you… the way I’d make you come… right here on this table, if you’d let me...”

  
Rey couldn’t wait any longer. She swatted his hands away and unbuckled his belt. As she impatiently tugged at the buttons to open his jeans and pull down his boxers, he let out an undignified grunt and closed his eyes for a second, as if it was too much for him to handle, then fumbled for a condom in the front pocket of his shirt. Rey quickly divested herself of her shoes, tights and panties. Once he was ready and positioned at the right angle, he entered her in a slow but steady movement and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. The sensation of being filled so completely was unreal.

  
“Good girl,” he murmured as he started to move. “Let’s try not to have the whole house hear us.”

  
That was easy for him to say – this man made her want to scream in ecstasy, and she felt her head might explode from holding it in. “Harder,” she begged.

  
“You want it harder?”

  
“Yes, _yes_.”

  
He increased the force of his thrusts, his muscles taunt with exertion. “Like this, baby? Do you like that?”

  
“ _More_ ,” she whimpered. “Please, it’s so good...”

  
“Fuck,” he growled between gritted teeth, doubling his efforts. “ _Fuck_ , you can really take it.”

  
The table creaked for dear life, and just when Rey thought it might give way under her, a white-hot burst careened from her core right through her chest and limbs. A strangled cry escaped her throat and Ben covered her mouth with his hand. A few seconds later, he came as well in long, shuddering thrusts, stifling his own cries by biting down on her shoulder.

  
They stayed still for a moment, comfortable in the heat of each other’s bodies, then slowly untangled. Rey let herself fall back on the table and shut her eyes while she slowly spiraled back down. She could hear Ben rummaging around – probably trying to get rid of the condom in the most discreet way possible – and agonized about what she was going to say to him. She’d never done anything like this and had no idea how to follow up. _I’d love to see you again now that we banged on a table at my friends’ housewarming party. It was really fun. Let’s grab a drink sometime and talk more about Stendhal._

  
She opened her eyes and sat up, still giddy from her orgasm but also slightly panicky. What if Ben acted aloof and indifferent now that they’d had sex? Mind-blowing, spontaneous, unbelievable sex that she definitely wanted to happen again?

  
“Here.” He took her hand to help her down and handed her her tights and panties. “I think I should apologize,” he said as she dressed.

  
Oh no. Was he regretting this already? “Apologize over what?”

  
He ran his palm appreciatively over the edge of the table. “I made some disparaging comments about its sturdiness but it appears I was entirely wrong.”

  
Rey forced her face into a solemn expression. “It’s good of you to acknowledge defeat.”

  
He reached out and gently pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Not yet. On the whole I still prefer mattresses, and I think I may be able to convince you.”

  
“Are you planning on doing so tonight?”

  
“Tonight or any night,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

  
Rey leaned against his chest and rubbed her cheek against the warm, fragrant flannel of his shirt. “Well, as it happens, I need someone to drive me home, so you might be in luck.”

  
“I know,” Ben replied, kissing the top of her head. “I heard Rose tell you to get a boyfriend with a car. Plenty of sense in that advice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely plaid-loving ladies of the Writing Den <3
> 
> (Sorry if there are any formatting issues, I have no wifi at home at the moment and I'm also on holiday, so that means I had to transfer, copy/paste and format the entire thing on my phone. The pain is real.)


End file.
